


ESLABONES

by Chunnies



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies
Summary: "Todas a una". El prompt seleccionado era"Jaejoong decide hacer pulseras de la amistad para los cinco".





	

La primera es la de Changmin. Ni siquiera lo piensa, el cuero es perfecto para el, mientras lo trabaja se acuerda de cuando vivían juntos. Igual que la piel labrada el maknae es flexible y resistente al mismo tiempo, ajeno a los trastornos del tiempo, se adapta, su color cambia y adquiere sabiduría. Pero permanece en la muñeca aferrado a a la piel sin desmerecer la impresión de haber descubierto una joya que tiene desde el primer día que lo conoció. 

Graba motivos en ella, dibujos que evocan noches de mucho amar y poco dormir. Los que le transportan a la risa que rompe como el diamante todo el cristal que usan para encerrarse en una cúpula, donde sólo están ellos. Changmin sabe como devolverles a la realidad que evitan en su apartamento escondidos de fans, de los que dirán, de los hasta pronto que alojan mil maneras de enturbiar lo que esta bien y todo lo que es bueno.

El cuero resiste el paso de los años, de penas, alegrías, aludes, tormentas y días de sol interminables. Changmin también, y mejora con el tiempo. Jaejoong se siente realmente orgulloso de como se ha transformado, noble y fiel, tanto que casi lo pierde, es fiero cuando tiene que defender lo más querido pero nunca pierde las formas. Ni en la peor de las tempestades, y puede que flaquee, pero como el cuero adquiere la tonalidad que da el paso de los años, mejorándolo. 

Está seguro de que a Changmin todo eso de las pulseras de la amistad le parece una tontería, pero sabe, que en el fondo, en este momento las necesitan, como el aire que respiras después de la lluvia o las sonrisas cómplices después del sexo. Hace milenios de eso, pero Jaejoong aún siente sus manos acariciando su cuerpo, quemando y destrozando su mundo vulgar para convertirlo en algo especial. Que solo es para el. 

 

La pulsera es ancha, puede grabar en el reverso los nombres de los otros cuatro, marcados a fuego, pegados a el, como siempre ha tenido que ser. 

 

Piel y plata, entrelazados, como una serpiente enroscándose suavemente en un acople perfecto. Tarda horas en tallar las iniciales de los cuatro nombres, mientras escucha la voz de Junsu de fondo, cantar, para el. Es la magia que crea cuando sus canciones se convierten en mensajes personales para cada persona que le escucha. Aunque lo hagas en un estadio rodeado de gente, si cierras los ojos sientes que solo canta para ti. Conoce la situación. Cada maldita vez, su cuerpo se estremece, cada vez es como la primera, esa en la que la música tiene sentido, cuando Junsu llena la habitación de pequeños diamantes chocando entre ellos y Jaejoong se rinde, puede que la magia si exista. Puede que la magia sea Junsu.

Recuerda la bendita ocasión igual que ahora sintiéndose tan grande y tan pequeño al mismo tiempo, al sentir las notas de Junsu vibrando en su garganta. 

Junsu merece más que una pulsera, porque cuando deja de cantar, al bajar del escenario, no pierde la magia. Ríe como un niño pequeño, te envuelve como un vendaval de sabiduría y reparte caricias puras, contrasta con cada una de sus contradicciones y construye muros de perseverancia, uniendo los ladrillos de la lucha constante, dejando que se cuele toda su fuerza entre las rendijas.

Y nunca se olvida de sonreír. 

Los pequeños hilos de plata son como las lágrimas que ha derramado, pocas pero intensas, con tanta fuerza, dejándose la piel en las pequeñas cosas para poder crear grandes momentos. Sin mirar atrás, sin perder la vista de lo que es importante. No le gusta el alcohol, pero se bebe la vida a sorbos y la mañana siempre le sorprende con sed. 

La piel de su pulsera es negra, contrasta con el brillo cegador de la plata recién pulida. Y no puede ser más parecido a el.

Junsu es besos en la mañana, que saben a zumo de naranja y a promesas de las que se cumplen. El nunca empeña su palabra sin la seguridad de alcanzar la cima. Jaejoong sonríe mientras sus manos rematan la pulsera, Junsu no es efusivo, pero el brillo de sus ojos acariciando con disimulada devoción la plata de las iniciales de sus nombres es el modo perfecto y enorme con el que en su imaginación da las gracias. 

La tercera pulsera lleva más tiempo. Se recrea en las pequeñas cuentas. Son de un azul tan oscuro que parecen negras, pero la luz se cuela traviesa y descubre la singularidad de todas. Cada pequeño cristal cuenta una historia diferente, y todas juntas forman un todo complejo, lleno de matices. Igual que Yoochun.

Agasajando al mundo con la rebeldía elegante, desafiando al destino a golpe de sonrisas, es como el cristal, aparenta fragilidad y delicadeza, pero si te fijas es como el vidrio templado en fuego de decepción y gloría. Si acercas las cuentas a la luz, no son negras, son azules y brillan. Resisten los golpes sin perder la esencia delicada que los cubre.

Trabaja con plata para crear las iniciales y montar el broche que une las cuentas. Pule el metal, despacio, contando las noches sin dormir con Yoochun, las caricias suaves, los gemidos ahogados, las risas escondidas entre sus brazos. Une las primeras letras de cada nombre que han acompañado las lagrimas perladas que le hacen brillar en la oscuridad para calentar a los otros cuatro.

Yoochun es cristal reflejando la luz, desbordando cualquier sentimiento. Pero no flaquea, escribe las letras de canciones en el aire, compone melodías mientras duerme y ni siquiera es consciente de las veces que envuelve a Jaejoong entre notas arrullando pesadillas de las que no se puede contar, de las que nadie quiere hablar.

La parte buena es que Yoochun vela por los cuatro, vigilando sus sueños, asegurando el descanso porque nada les pasará, no cuando el está de guardia. Y de esos momentos salen las mejores canciones, algunas sin nombre, otras con mensajes que solo entienden ellos. Jaejoong atesora cada palabra y deja que se cuelen en los cristales que une con hilos de seda.

Intuye el abrazo, el beso apasionado dando las gracias. Jaejoong se deja llevar por los latidos que se acompasan a los suyos con la certeza de que nunca se quitará esa pulsera.

Cuando termina con la pulsera de Yoochun sueña con la de Yunho. Solo plata, lisa donde dibuja símbolos que simulan abrazos, por supuesto graba los nombres de los demás aunque no lo necesita porque ya forman parte de lo que es. Atesora sus penas haciendo suyo el dolor no tan ajeno, protegiendo con fervor de los arrebatos inútiles de los que no los conocen que tiran piedras de rencor y envidia, las que nunca hieren porque Yunho está ahí, defendiendo el paraíso donde se encierran los cinco.

Y en la contradicción de Yunho aferrado a sus creencias, en la distancia física, aprenden a quererse y a necesitarse como nunca. El tiempo enriquece sus besos, eterniza los abrazos, desbarata los miedos y atesora sonrisas. Como Yunho la plata es un metal precioso, su brillo excepcional no opaca la sencillez que lo caracteriza, y a pesar de ser maleable, nunca se deja llevar si de verdad no quiere ir. Como la plata, Yunho adorna sus días de calidez. 

Pule el metal, hasta reflejarse en el mientras recuerda el sexo por las tardes, o antes de un concierto, cuando tienen prisa y Yunho se toma todo el tiempo del mundo, cuando buscan rincones y Changmin les interrumpe con besos húmedos y Junsu se cuela entre ellos complice de Yoochun que sonríe esperando su momento. 

Y entonces Yunho brilla le abraza, porque nadie puede quedarse fuera. 

 

Jaejoong envía las pulseras al día siguiente las pulseras la primera vez que se ven, en cuanto sale del cuartel, en la privacidad de su casa. Incrédulos descubren sus regalos mientras les cuenta que son únicas porque las ha hecho él, con la voz rota quizás por la emoción o el soju, desgrana lo que siente a borbotones, como es el, pisoteando formalidades, dispersando las cenizas de rencor. Y ninguna reacción se parece a la que él había previsto, porque Junsu, Yoochun y Yunho le abrazan en silencio, como se abraza de verdad , cuando no quieres soltarte. 

Y no espera a Changmin que se acerca ladeando la cabeza mientras sonríe.

— Hyung a veces eres tan cursi.

Jaejoong frunce el ceño, mientras le mira mal. 

Pero Changmin no se amilana, todo lo contrario, toma la mano de Jaejoong que asombrado contempla como le pone una pulsera, y le besa lentamente mientras los demás sonríen. 

Se pierde entre los brazos del maknae y escucha la voz de Yunho vibrando en su oreja.

— Tu también necesitabas una.


End file.
